Ah My Seksi Sekretaris
by nisasmngt
Summary: Hyper Seks penyakit yang nikmat namun menyiksa.Jika tak mendapat pelepasan akan semakin menyiksa dirimu,bahkan menyebabkan kematian. Inilah hal yang paling dibenci seorang namja yang bestatus CEO di sebuah perusahaan bernama Park Company. Park Chanyeol. Chanbaek Kaisoo Hunhan mature
1. 01

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan untuk buat yang hompobic bagusan minggir**

**No plagiat**

**Projek nisasmngt**

**Bisa dibaca di watpad juga kok @nisasmngt**

**Happy reading**

**Summary**

**Siapa yang menyangka 5 orang namja yang sangat terkenal memiliki hidup yang sempurna,namun memiliki keanehan pada diri mereka masing-masing.**

**ƪ()ʃ**

**Happy reading (*) (.）**

"Ck! Kau lambat sekali! Cepat jalan!"

"Mana file meeting ku!?" ujar seorang namja dengan nada kesal dan sedikit membentak.

Urat kekesalan tercetak jelas dikening namja itu,rapat akan berlangsung sekitar 5 menit lagi dan sekretarisnya bahkan belum menyiapkan satu dokumen untuk meeting.

"Maaf tuan, saya ti..."

"Ah! Sudahlah! Tak usah cari alasan! Cepat ambil file itu dan kembali lagi ke sini! Jika dalam 2 menit kau tidak kembali, katakan SELAMAT TINGGAL pada jabatanmu!" sela sang namja tanpa mendengarkan alasan sekretarisnya tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, segera, wanita yang selaku sekretarisnya itu berlari sekencang mungkin, 20 lantai bukanlah tempat yang dekat.

4 menit berlalu, dengan nafas terengah, sekretaris tersebut menyerahkan file meeting pada atasannya.

"Tuan, ini..."

Belum sempat ucapannya selesai, filenya sudah di ambil paksa dari tangan si wanita.

"Kau di pecat." dengan nada dingin tersulut amarah, dan dengan mudahnya ia memecat sekretaris yang telah bekerja lama dengannya.

"Tapi tuan, saya.."

"Kemasi barang barangmu sekarang, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi di perusahaanku ini."

"Tapi tuan..."

DUAK!!

Pukulan telak! Namja yang selaku CEO itu menghantam dinding dengan sebelah tangan kekarnya, membuat 'mantan sekretaris' itu membulatkan matanya, nyaris sempurna.

"KAU PIKIR 2 MENITKU ITU TAK BERHARGA?! BAHKAN DETIK YANG KAU BUANG TELAH MEMBUATKU RUGI JUTAAN WON!" bentaknya pada 'mantan sekretaris' itu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban, ataupun sanggahan lagi. Wanita itu segera pergi dari hadapan sang namja,dengan gemetaran, juga air mata yang berlinang.

"Dasar jalang lamban." umpatan itulah yang terakhir keluar dari bibir merah merona sang namja. Emosinya masih tersulut, namun, segera ia merubah mimik wajahnya kembali tenang dan humble, mengingat meetingnya akan segera dimulai 15 detik lagi.

Segera ia masuk ruang meeting.

"Baiklah tuan dan nyonya, kita mulai meetingnya sekarang."

*

Namja manis itu sedikit berlari mempercepat langkahnya,nada handphonenya tak henti-hentinya berbunyi.

Menandakan banyaknya pesan yang masuk,ia berhenti sebentar dan mengambil nafas dalam.

Lalu mengambil langkah panjang,dan segera masuk kedalam cafe.Dengan nafas terengah ia langsung duduk dihadapan 4 orang namja.Sahabatnya saat masih memakai popok.

"Yak! Bebek kau masih saja lamban ya," ujar seorang namja bermata rusa.

"Hah aku tadi mencari brosur perkerjaan,hah sangat melelahkan.Tak ada yang mau menerimaku dengan alasan klasik bahkan mereka mengatai ku seorang gadis! Lemah! Dan lamban!" teriak namja manis itu membalas namja rusa.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua Baekhyun,Luhan! Kalian akan makan apa? Aku akan membuatkan nya untuk kalian" ujar seorang namja mencoba untuk menengahi perkelahian sahabatnya.

"Jin Hyung aku ingin em kue strawberry dan jus strawberry saja," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada manisnya.

"Aku ingin bubble tea dan kue coklat saja Jin," ujar Luhan santai.

Jin mengangguk dan izin kembali kedapur cafe untuk mengambil pesanan sahabatnya.

"Jimin apakah dikantor mu membuka lamaran kerja?" tanya Baekhyun kearah namja yang sibuk melamun.

"Kurasa tidak,kau tau aku saja bahkan ingin keluar dari perusahaan itu.Kepala ku sedikit sakit,Ceo ku saja bahkan tak pernah keluar dari ruangannya kecuali rapat dan jam pulang.Dan ia menatap ku seolah-olah adalah orang gila,sedikit saja kaki ku melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya! Kaki ku sudah terkena tebasan ikat pinggangnya! Itu sedikit menyakitkan dan mengerikan," lirih Jimin kearah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo apakah ada perkerjaan untuk ku? Kenalanmu banyak bukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada putus asa.

"Hm sepertinya perusahaan Park Company sedang membuka lamaran kerja,sebaiknya kau serahkan saja lamaran kesana.Bisa jadi mereka menerima mu kan?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Yah kurasa besok akan kukirim lamaran kesana," balas Baekhyun dengan nada riangnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau kirim nanti Baek,kau tau Park Company perusahaan game terbesar.Satu kursi kosong perusahaan itu akan dihuni oleh berpuluh-puluh orang,jika kau telat maka katakan selamat tinggal pada perkerjaan kegemaran mu itu!" ujar Luhan memberikan saran.

"Ah, benar. Sepertinya aku harus memulainya sekarang." Ucap baekhyun sembari mengingat ingat.

"Yuhuu,yeorobun... Ini makanannya sudah siap." ucap Jin, sembari membawa makanan pesanan kawan dekatnya itu.

"Thanks hyung"

"Cheonmaneyo, makanlah." balas Jin.

Selang beberapa menit, makanan sudah hilang lenyap, bersama minuman.

Kriiinggg!!!

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne, daepyon-nim"

"Ne,aku akan segera datang."

Pandangan mereka mengarah pada raut wajah Jimin yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Waeyo?" tanya Luhan.

"Aish,jjinja... CEO ku menyuruhku kembali ke kantor. Sepertinya aku harus duluan. Sayonara minna-san." ucap Jimin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar.

"Gomawoyo Jin hyung" ucap Jimin, sembari tertawa dan lari tanpa membayar.

Melihat Jimin yang lari,Luhan pun ikut karna ia mengingat bahwa hari ini ia akan menghadari fansigning penulis novel yang sangat ia cintai dan ia elu-elukan.

"Hm sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu Jin,Bye-bye sepertinya aku sudah telat.Aku sudah izin padamu Jin,Gomawo," lari Luhan tanpa membayar makanannya.

Urat-urat kekesalan mulai muncul dikepala Jin,dengan tatapan sedikit jengkel ia mulai mengeluarkan nafas lelahnya.

"Aku rugi lagi beberapa won,karna anak-anak setan itu tidak membayar makanannya!!!!" umpat Jin keras.

Mata liciknya mulai menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sibuk menata dokumen yang akan Baekhyun gunakan untuk melamar perkerjaan.

Dengan nafas memburu ia menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo dan sedikit menekannya.

"Kyungsoo sayang,cimol cintaku! Karna rusa idiot dan bantet setan itu sudah pergi! Kalian berdua harus membayar makanan yang mereka makan tadi," ujar Jin dengan smirk kasarnya.

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar,bagaimana ia akan membayar makanan ini? Pekerjaan saja belum punya? Apalagi uang? Jika meminta pada orang tua rasanya sangat tak enak,ditambah ia baru lulus kuliah.Harusnya sekarang ia yang memberi uang pada orangtuanya bukan sebaliknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya,kumohon bayar ini ne? Aku tak punya uang kali ini,kau bisa meminta ganti rugi kepada setan bantet dan rusa sialan itu!" ujar Baekhyun memelas.

Dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya yang bahkan hanya digunakan satu bulan sekali untuk berbelanja.

"Baiklah,tak apa aku akan membayarkan makanan mereka.Terkhusus untukmu mungkin agak gratis tapi tidak dengan si Bantet setan itu menghabiskan tiga kue dan dua minuman! Lengkap dengan rusa sialan itu! Kerbau makan tak bermodal!" ujar Kyungsoo malas.

Melihat kartu kredit ditangan Kyungsoo,Jin tersenyum bahagia 'akhirnya aku tak akan jatuh miskin karna teman keparat sialan ini' batin Jin kasar.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan membalas mereka Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum karna dokumen lamarannya sudah tertata rapi dan pas.

"Aku akan meminta bayaran mereka tapi dengan harga lima kali lipat lebih mahal! Mereka pikir aku mencari uang dengan mudah! Aku harus bolak-balik mengurus jadwal si hitam sialan itu!" teriak Kyungsoo jengah.

Jin mengembalikan kartu kredit Kyungsoo,langsung saja ia menarik Baekhyun bergegas untuk pergi ke Park Company.

"Terimakasih Jin Hyung,kuharap kantong bantet dan rusa sialan itu akan terkuras.ayo Baekhyun kita pergi," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun seolah-olah Baekhyun adalah sapi.

*

"Baekhyun aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini,aku harus menemui model pemalas itu! Karna satu jam lagi ia akan melakukan pemotretan.Aku pergi dulu ya,bye-bye fighting," teriak Kyungsoo dan langsung mengemudi secepat kilat agar sampai diapartemen model pria yang harus ia urus Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun menatap kearah gedung nan menjulang tinggi itu, lalu menatap lagi kearah dokumennya.

Hatinya meringis,"Apakah aku bisa? Paling tidak diterima jadi office boy saja aku sudah senang, yang penting aku bekerja, dapat uang." wajahnya sedikit tak percaya diri, namun di mantapkannya langkahnya,dan berjalan ke dalam, menuju resepsionis.

"Permisi nona, aku ingin melamar kerja disini, apa masih bisa?" Tanya baekhyun sopan.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak bisa, CEO kami sedang meeting, jadi tidak dapat melamar pekerjaan dulu untuk saat ini." Jawabnya sedikit kecewa.

Lalu, terlihat rombongan keluar dari lift.

"Ah,jjinja? Apa masih lam..."

" Sepertinya anda beruntung tuan, CEO kami sudah selesai, aku akan segera menelfonnya." Ucap resepsionis itu bahagia.

"Ah,syukurlah." lega Baekhyun

"Halo daepyon-nim, ada yang ingin melamar pekerjaan..."

"Ne tuan Chan."

" Ne, Gomapta."

"Tuan, anda bisa langsung ke ruangan Tuan Chan,untuk segera wawancara kerja."

"Mwoya?! Bagaimana dengan lamaranku ini? Apa tidak di lihat dulu? Maksudku..."

"Anieyo, disini berbeda, CEO yang akan menanganinya langsung, tanpa perantara apapun." Sela resepsionis itu.

"Eum,jadi aku langsung ke ruangan CEO saja?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ya tuan, anda bisa langsung ke lantai 25 tuan. Ruangan CEO, resmi." Jawab resepsionis itu memastikan.

"Sungguh? Beneran? Demi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tetap tak percaya.

"Sungguh tuan, untuk apa aku berbohong pada pelamar?"

"Ah, ne baiklah, gomawoyo." jawab Baekhyun,sembari melemparkan senyum terindah nya.

Rona merah ter ukir di wajah resepsionis, 'ah senyumnya sangat manis'

Baekhyun melangkah dengan ringan kedalam lift,dan menekan angka 25.Perlahan lift mulai naik,ia cemas dan sangat berharap agar bisa masuk kedalam perusahaan ini.

Baekhyun bercita-cita ingin membuat sebuah game yang bertemakan kegelapan dan masuk kedalam Park Company adalah hal yang tepat karna salah satu game yang Baekhyun suka diliris oleh perusahaan ini.

Ia keluar dari lift dan agak sedikit heran,kenapa hanya ada satu ruangan disini?

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam pintu abu-abu.

Ia terkesima interior ruangan ini sangat indah,dominasi perpaduan abu-abu,hitam dan putih menimbulkan sisi maskulin.Barang-barang yang elegan dan tak lupa disudut itu ada sebuah rak buku besar.

Satu kata yang terlintas diotak Baekhyun hanya kata 'ini sangat indah' sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan indra pendengarannya.

"Hey,terkesima dengan ruangan ku?" tanya suara itu,perpaduan berat dan serak membuat keringat dingin mulai menjalar dikening Baekhyun.

"Iya pak aku sangat terkesima dengan ruangan ini," senyum Baekhyun manis.

Deg

Pukulan telak terarah kehati namja tinggi yang sedang duduk dikursi kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah,ada apa kau kemari hm bocah?" ujar suara itu.

"Aku ingin melamar perkerjaan pak," senyum Baekhyun lagi.

Namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan smirk nya

"Kau ingin berkerja? Baiklah besok kau harus menjadi sekretaris pribadi ku!"

"Em pak bukannya aku harus memulainya dari nol dulu?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Namja itu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun,sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"Posisi sekretaris sedang kosong,karna kau pelamar pertama kau harus menerimanya ini kesempatan yang baik bukan.Siapa namamu bocah?" tanya namja tinggi itu.

Baekhyun merasakan sensasi aneh saat namja tinggi itu berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

"A-ku Byun Baekhyun pak umur ku 22 tahun," ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Baiklah Baekhyun,besok kau bisa berkerja dan kau harus tepat waktu! Jam 8 sudah tiba dikantor dan ingat jangan panggil aku pak,panggil aku Chanyeol.Paham?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun menanggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah keluar setelah bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Chanyeol.

'Dapat kau anjing kecil' batin Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

*

Kyungsoo menatap jengah kearah gundukan selimut manusia didepannya.

"Yak kai! Bangun kau sekarang! Ada pemotretan jam 3 nanti!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menendang gundukan selimut itu.

Tak mendapat jawaban akhirnya ia menarik paksa selimut itu,dan terkejut saat mendapati kaki Kai penuh dengan sayatan.

"Kai! Bangun kau kenapa hah???" ujar Kyungsoo cemas.

Kai perlahan bangun dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya karna tak mengunci apartemen.

"Aku tak apa,pergilah.Aku akan mandi Kyungsoo,kau tunggu aku dimeja makan saja.Masakkan aku makanan yang enak ne?" ujar Kai dengan senyuman.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kai yang menatap kearah kakinya.

"Sialan sayatannya kurang banyak! Aku akan melakukannya lain kali," ujar Kai pelan sambil menatap kearah tangannya yang sedang mengenggam sesuatu.

*

Luhan tersenyum karna beberapa saat lagi ia akan bertemu penulis idamannya Oh sehun.

Ia membawa buku berjudul 'Salju terakhir karya Oh Sehun' dan 'Kematian tepat dibelakangmu karya S.O'.

Saat ia berhadapan dengan Sehun,otot kakinya melemas.

Sehun tersenyum dan menandatangani buku yang dibawa oleh Luhan.

"Wah ternyata kau menyukai karya S.O ya," ujar Sehun tersenyum.

"Iya aku menyukai karya mu dan S.O.Em tuan Sehun bisakah kau menandatangani buku karya S.O ini? Karna aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua," ujar Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun menampilkan senyum tajamnya,membawa tangannya menandatangani buku karya S.O itu.

"Jadi Luhan jika kau bertemu dengan ku dan S.O kau akan memilih siapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan smirk nya.

"Em itu pilihan yang sulit,mungkin aku akan memilih S.O," ujar Luhan bahagia.

"Woah kenapa?"

"Karna ia misterius dan karya-karyanya sangat gelap dan erotis.Aku menyukai hal itu," ujar Luhan tersenyum.

Sehun tersenyum tajam meneliti setiap inci tubuh Luhan,sampai ia berhenti tepat dibibir merah muda menggoda itu.

"Em sepertinya kau memerlukan buku ini,aku memiliki karya S.O yang langka kau bisa mengambilnya,tak perlu khawati karna S.O adalah temanku" ujar Sehun menyerahkan sebuah buku kearah Luhan.

Luhan meneliti judul buku itu 'Love is Devil' karya S.O.

"Wuah terimakasih Sehun,bisakah aku meminta nomor handphone mu? Untuk bertanya karya-karya S.O?" Ujar Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

"Kurasa aku bisa," ujar Sehun dengan smirk iblisnya.

*

"Jimin sialan! Kenapa kau sangat lambat hah!" Teriak seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dari dalam ruangannya.

Jimin meneguk salivanya kasar "Maafkan aku tuan," ujarnya dari luar ruangan.

Plak!

Terdengar suara tamparan dari dalam ruangan,Jimin segera menarik nafasnya kasar dan menyiapkan tubuhnya.

"Kemari kau jalang! Aku akan mencambukmu! Kau terlambat tiga menit! Em bagaimana dengan 15 kali cambukan sepertinya menyenangkan," ujar namja itu.

Jimin menelan salivanya kasar dan masuk kedalam ruangan bosnya itu.Jimin membuka pakaiannya hingga tubuhnya polos tanpa tertutupi apapun.

"Tuan Suga maafkan aku,jangan kasar kepadaku Tuan," lirih Jimin.

Cambukan kemarin masih belum sembuh dan lagi ia harus merasakan cambukan dari ikat pinggang Suga.

Plak

Satu cambukan mendarat diputing kanan Jimin.

Plak

Satu cambukan mendarat diputing kiri Jimin.

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Plak

Cambukan terakhir mengenai kemaluan Jimin,Jimin meringis berteriak kasar.

"Aaaah tuan sakit," teriaknya dengan air mata yang bercucuran deras.

*

Jin mendudukkan tubuhnya menatap pelanggan cafenya,sedikit bahagia karna cafe yang didirikan setahun yang lalu sangat sukses.

Ia sibuk melamun hingga tak sadar bahwa ada namja yang sudah memanggilnya dari tadi.

"Hey bisakah aku memesan sekarang?" Tanya namja itu pada Jin.

Jin tersadar dari lamunannya segera meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku em?"

"Panggil aku RM,bisakah kau memberiku menu yang nikmat disini? Aku memerlukan kopi dan sedikit kue yang manis untuk menenangkan otakku," ujar RM tersenyum.

"Baiklah sepertinya anda harus meminum Ice Vanilla Latte dan em kue kering kacang.Apa kau mau?" Tanya Jin dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah,sebelum itu bisakah kau memberikan ku nomor handphone mu?" Tanya RM dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Baiklah sebagai penebus kesalahan ku tadi," angguk Jin.

Jin tak sadar jika RM menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal dan smirk andalannya.

*

Hari pertama berkerja Baekhyun kira menjadi sekretaris adalah perkerjaan yang bahagia namun namja songong dan dingin alias bosnya malah menyuruhnya ini itu.

Dan marah jika Baekhyun terlambat,padahal ia hanya telat 2 detik! Ini menyebalkan!

Baekhyun sibuk menulis laporan keuangan diruangan Chanyeol,jangan tanya kenapa ia harus seruangan dengan namja sengak itu.

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkerja satu ruangan,dan disinilah ia sekarang duduk dimeja kerjanya yang berjarak beberapa menter dengan Chanyeol.

Ia sibuk menulis dan meneliti berharap tidak ada yang salah dalam laporannya,sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Baekhyun pernahkah kamu merasakan nafsu?" Tanya suara itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar,oh ayolah kenapa bos nya menanyakan hal yang sangat private itu!.

"Pernah," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali perkerjaan dan lagi suara itu menghentikan perkerjaannya.

"Baek bagaimana cara kamu untuk melepaskan nafsu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Oke ini pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Tentu saja dengan mengocok burung ku!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Baek bisakah kau menemani ku kedokter,ku rasa selangkang ku sedikit tegang saat menatap pantat indah mu," ujar Chanyeol dengan smirk tampannya.

Baekhyun yang menyadari hal ambigu itu langsung saja menundukkan wajahnya malu.Apa-apaan pria ini seenak jidat nya saja mengatakan bahwa ia bernafsu padaku

"Baiklah kajja,aku akan mengantar mu kedokter," ujar Baekhyun cepat tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Baiklah Tuan Chan sepertinya anda menderita penyakit yang cukup berat," ujar dokter tampan kenalan Chanyeol.

Bernama Suho Hyung,ia sudah pernah mengurus Sehun,Kai,Suga dan RM karna pada dasarnya kelima namja ini adalah adik kelasnya.

Suho bukan dokter biasa,ia dokter kejiwaan lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol mengambil kertas putih itu dan mulai membaca setiap kata yang tertulis.

Sampai matanya berhenti di dua kalimat yang menyebabkan matanya ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

"Mwo!! Tak mungkin," teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

_TBC_

**ada di watpad bagi yang ingin tau cek aja akun aku @nisasmngt**


	2. 02

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan untuk buat yang hompobic bagusan minggir**

**No plagiat**

**Projek nisasmngt**

**Happy reading**

**Summary**

**Siapa yang menyangka 5 orang namja yang sangat terkenal memiliki hidup yang sempurna,namun memiliki keanehan pada diri mereka masing-masing.**

**ƪ()ʃ**

**Flash back***

"Baiklah,sekretaris baru, kemari kau sekarang!" ucap Chanyeol, selaku pemilik Park Company itu, pada sekretaris barunya.

"Ah, ia Sir. Namaku Baekhyun Sir." ucap Baekhyun, yang telah resmi menjadi sekretaris 'baru' Tuan Chan.

"Terserah,yang penting, koreksi data ini, data keuangan minggu ini, dan susun file meeting ku, 20 menit lagi meetingnya di mulai. KERJA CEPAT!" Hardik Chanyeol pada Bekhyun,namun itu tak membuat jantungnya kaget, ia tetap santai melaksanakan tugas yang Chanyeol suruh.

Memang,Chanyeol tak marah, saat wawancara kerja, Chanyeol bahkan sudah menguji kecerdasan Baekhyun dengan serangkaian tes, akademik maupun non-akademik.

Oh,jangan ragukan kemampuan mengetik Baekhyun yang super dewa itu. 5000 word, dalam waktu 20 menit, fantastis. Itu bahkan setara dengan proposal jurusan psikologi akhir, ber-filosofi.

"SEKRETARIS! APA SUDAH SELE..."

"Sudah Sir, ini." Ucap Baekhyun mantap.

"Oh." jawab Chanyeo singkat.

"10 menit selesai. Awas saja jika ada kesalahan dalam file ini, dan sampai membuat perusahaanku rugi, maka aku akan menghukummu." lanjutnya dingin.

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia langsung kembali ke mejanya.

"Ah! Satu lagi, mulai sekarang, kau jadi sopir pribadiku," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Sir..." Sanggah Baekhyun sedikit tak terima.

"Tak ada penolakan." Balas Chanyeol singkat.

~~~~~~

"MWO!? AKU MENDERITA ITU?! BAGAIMANA BISA?! APA ITU PENYAKIT KETURUNAN?! ATAU SEMACAMNYA!? APA AKU DI RACUNI?!"

"Mohon tetap tenang CHANYEOL!, ini bukan keturunan, di racuni, ketularan, atau semacamnya, tapi ini murni kelainan psikismu." jawab Suho.

Chanyeol menggeram kasar,sedikit sakit hati dan tidak bisa menerima hal yang baginya tabu dan menyakitkan.

"JADI MAKSUD MU AKU HARUS MEMBERI MAKAN PENIS KU DENGAN PARA JALANG! HANYA KARNA PENYAKIT SIALAN INI!," teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Ya terpaksa Chan,atau kau mau menyetubuhi sekretaris baru mu? Kurasa ia cukup manis dan em masih rapat," ujar Suho menaikkan alisnya.

"Mwo? AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN SEKS SESAMA JENIS,PENIS KU MASIH MEMBUTUHKAN SELANGKANG WANITA BUKAN LUBANG PARA PRIA MANIS!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

Ini gila penyakit Hyper Seks? Manusia mana yang mau terkena penyakit ini,hidup dengan seks setiap hari? Siapa yang mau? Sebagian dari kalian mungkin merasa itu menjijikkan atau malah menyenangkan,tapi percayalah penyakit itu sangat menyiksa.Jika nafsu yak dilepaskan maka rasanya akan sangat sakit bahkan ingin rasanya membunuh dirimu dengan rasa sesak yang tak terlepaskan.

Sekali saja kau salah memilih pasangan untuk memuaskan hasrat seks mu maka katakan selamat datang HIV dan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Itulah dilema dilema yang dialami Park Chanyeol.

"Ya daripada kau terkena HIV bagaimana dengan jalang yang bersih.Kurasa kau harus pergi ke club Ferais,kurasa jalang disana berkualitas dan bersih." Jelas Suho sambil memberikan alamat club Ferais.

"Ahhhhh shit!" desah Chanyeol pasrah dan segera bangkit menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi klub Ferais.

"Dasar pria bangsat! Sama saja dengan mereka yang lain! Kaya tapi miskin! Berkantong tebal tapi kikir," rutuk Suho sambil menatap black card miliknya.

~~~~~~

"Kita kemana Sir?"tanya Baekhyun,selaku sopir pribadi Chanyeol.

"Club."

"MYO?!" Ucap baekhyun kaget,dan tanpa sadar, ia menginjak rem,hingga hampir terjadi tabrakan.

"Bodoh! CLUB FERAIS,S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G!" Hardik Chanyeol kesal, selangkang nya sedari tadi, terus berdenyut,-tak tahan-, terlebih saat rem-an mendadak tadi, penisnya tambah terasa sesak, "sungguh,ini sangat sakit! Baekhyun sial!" Batinnya.

10 menit berlalu,

"Sir, kita sudah sampai." jawab Baekhyun, sembari memerhatikan wajah aneh Chanyeol

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sir?" tanya Baekhyun perhatian.

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol langsung memasuki club bertajuk FERAIS.Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu mengikuti tanpa banyak bertanya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru club,sayangnya belum ada wanita yang mampu menarik perhatiaannya.

"Huh sepertinya Suho bangsat itu membohongi ku,apanya yang jalang berkualitas.Lebih tepatnya jalang yang meminta penis memasuki lubang mereka," ujar Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebuah depan bartender.Menelan sedikit cairan keasaman masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Hah jika seperti ini mungkin aku akan mati dengan junior yang mengacung keras," ujar Chanyeol frustasi.

Sampai sudut matanya menangkap siluet seorang namja yang dikerubungi para jalang.

"Ck! Sial!," umpat Chanyeol.

"Hah! Merepotkan saja si boncel ini!" rutuk Chanyeol, yang mau tak mau 'harus' menyelamatkan sekretaris barunya itu.

"Arrggh!" teriak salah seorang jalang itu, "Sakit!" desaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya jalang biadab?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata menyalang.

"Jangan sentuh milikku, atau kau, mati" ujar Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambut salah satu dari mereka.

Jalang itu berdecak kasar "Maafkan kami tuan! Kami akan pergi"

Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun yang penampilannya agak kacau dan em seksi?

"Kita pulang," ujar Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah menatap pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh atasannya "Ne," ujarnya lirih.

Panas! Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini,bagian selatan dari tubuh Baekhyun terasa sangat panas! Entah apa yang dimasukkan para wanita penggoda ke dalam minumannya.

Niat awal hanya ingin mencari Chanyeol malah menjadi korban pemerkosaan yeoja.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk disampingnya,sepertinya malam ini ia harus menyetir karna sekretaris pendeknya ini sedang mabuk,em maybe?

"Ada apa dengan mu? Bisakah kau duduk dengan diam!" Ujar Chanyeol jengah.

Bagaimana tidak Baekhyun duduk dengan gelisah,bergerak tak tentu arah.Membuat konsentrasi Chanyeol untuk mengemudi meluap begitu saja.

Ia menepikan mobilnya,menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa hah!" Hardiknya.

"Yeollie disini sangat panas," rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Yeollie? Panggilan macam apa itu! Heh bocah sadarlah!" rutuk Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun berharap namja pendek ini segera sadar.

"Hnng," angguk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeram frustasi langsung saja ia membawa Baekhyun kerumah pribadinya.

'Bocah ini kenapa!' Batinnya.

~~~~~~

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Kai yang sedang tertidur "Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan Kai,jangan sampai sakit ne,"

Mengelus pelan surai kehitaman milik Kai,ah seandainya status mereka tidak berbeda mungkin Kai bisa membalas cinta kecilnya.

Yah cinta seorang manager kepada artis yang ia didik,agak aneh tapi itu lah yang ia rasakan.

Grep

Kyungsoo tersentak,pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kai.

Ia gelagapan mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Em kau sudah bangun Kai,apa kau lapar? Aku akan memasakkanmu makanan,kau suka jamur kan?" Kilah Kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai.

"Tidurlah disamping ku Kyungsoo," ujar Kai serak.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab,tubuhnya sudah ditarik Kai agar berbaring disampingnya.

"Tapi aku harus..." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah aku akan tidur," ujar Kai singkat.

Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit,sampai lengan Kai memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang,dengan mata tertutup Kai menjawab.

"Aku tau kau menyukai ini,"

Terukir smirk diwajah Kai saat mengatakan itu,jantung Kyungsoo berhenti ditempat.

'Kai tau kalau aku menyukai nya? Ah bodohnya kau Kyungsoo' rutuknya.

~~~~~~

Luhan bernyanyi sambil meminum secangkir kopi,menikmati angin malam diatas balkon apartemennya

"Ah sepertinya Kyungsoo akan meminta ganti rugi," ujarnya pelan.

Ting

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel kesayangan Luhan,langsung saja ia menatap kearah layar handphone itu berharap bukan Kyungsoo yang memberinya pesan.

Matanya membulat tak percaya,menatap siapa nama yang mengirimnya pesan, Oh Sehun

Oh Sehun

Luhan-ssi bisakah kau menemani ku keperpustakaan besok? Untuk membicarakan karya S.O

Luhan

Tentu saja aku bisa,aku akan menemui mu saat jam makan siang.Karna aku harus berkerja.

Oh sehun

Baiklah kutunggu kau dicafe tempat kau berkerja berikan saja alamatnya padaku.

Luhan segera memberi alamat cafenya tanpa menaruh curiga sedikit pun,sedangkan Sehun diujung sana sedang tersenyum iblis atas jawaban Luhan.

"Yah S.O kurasa korban kita akan bertambah" ujar Sehun sambil mengetikkan beberapa kata didalam alat kerjanya.

~~~~~~

Suga meludah kearah tubuh Jimin yang sudah terlukis dengan bekas cambukan.

"Cepat pakai pakaian mu! Aau akau akan mempertontonkan tubuhmu pada seisi kantor ini," ujar Suga tajam.

Jimin mengangguk dan mencoba memakai pakaiannya,sedikit meringis karna luka-luka nya tergesek dengan pakaian.

Cupp

Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir tebal Jimin, Suga menggendong badan mungil Jimin, dan mendudukannya di atas paha berlapis celana hitam itu.

"Mian." jawab Suga, nyaris tak terdengar, namun terdengar tulus.

"Ne, dapyeon-nim." balas Jimin, sedikit sedih kesakitan.

Cupp

Kecup Suga lagi, kini di leher Jimin,dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Shit" umpat Suga.

"Waeyo, dapyeon-nim?" Tanya Jimin setelah mendengar umpatan Suga.

"Dia ingin. S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G." Ucap Suga lebih dingin.

Mata Jimin membulat, nyaris sempurna.

Suga mulai mengelus inci demi inci kulit Jimin dengan bibir merah tipisnya.

Menggigit jari jari kecil Jimin,hingga sang empunya mengeluh kesakitan.

Suga memindahkan Jimin ke atas meja kerjanya.

"Jangan bergerak." Titah Suga.

Suga bangkit, dan 'klek' terdengar suara pintu di kunci.

Dengan langkah santai, ia kembali duduk di singgasananya, dengan Jimin di atas meja. Jas nya di lempar ke sembarang tempat.

"Buka bajumu sekarang." pinta Suga tegas.

Tanpa membantah, Jimin perlahan membuka bajunya.

Belum sempurna topless Suga telah menarik paksa tengkuk Jimin, mencium bibir penuh Jimin liar.

"Mmmpphh" desah Jimin.

Tak peduli dengan keadaan Jimin, Suga tambah memaksa memperdalam ciuman sepihak mereka.

"Ammmpphhh..." lenguh Jimin makin kuat.

Tak kunjung mendapat balasan atas ciumannya, Suga menggigit bibir tebal itu dengan kasar, hingga asin darah terasa di dalam mulutnya.

"Aarrrggghh!" teriak Jimin, merasakan sengatan perih di bibir merahnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, meringis kesakitan.

Tak tinggal diam, Suga dengan riang mengabsen setiap deret gigi Jimin, tak lupa perang panas antar lidah mereka juga terjadi.

Tanpa jeda, Suga terus menekan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin.

Tangan Jimin kini mulai meremas nikmat bercampur sesak surai hitam legam Suga.

Nafasnya sesak, ciuman 15 menit ini tak kunjung selesai.

Dirinya sesak! Jimin terus mencoba memberontak, melepaskan ciuman panas ini.

Hingga akhirnya Suga menuruti permintaan Jimin untuk berhenti, ia juga tak ingin, namja manisnya ini mati karena ciuman liar panas ini.

"Hah,hah,hah" nafas Jimin tersenggal, putus putus. Berbeda dengan Suga yang tetap tenang.

"Dapyeon- mmpphh"

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Suga telah menyambar gila bibir Jimin lagi.

"Bibirmu menggoda sayang." ucap Suga di sela ciuman mereka yang kedua ini.

Tak tahan, Suga merobek sisa kemeja Jimin yang belum sukses topless,

Bruuukkkk

Tubuh mungil Jimin, sukses menubruk meja kerja Suga, kini ia topless dan terbaring dengan sebelah kaki menjulur ke lantai.

Tubuh Suga kini berpindah, ke atas Jimin. Mata sipitnya mengagumi setiap inci tubuh polos Jimin yang tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun.

"Indah." ucapnya lirih. Tanpa aba-aba, Suga langsung menyambar tubuh Jimin, menciumnya di setiap inci.

Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Ahhhhh," desah Jimin, merasakan gigitan kecil di kulitnya.

Jimin mulai memberontak, mendorong Suga, hingga memukul tubuh Suga dengan kedua tangannya.

Merasa tak nyaman, tangan Suga yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini menarik paksa kedua tangan Jimin ke atas kepalanya. Menekannya di meja, dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aaaahhh!" lagi- desahan keras keluar dari mulut manis namja itu.

Jimin terus memberontak, hingga Suga menggigit kasar, tepat pada nipple Jimin.

"Jangan memberontak terus, lebih baik kau mendesah menyuarakan namaku, atau, jika tidak mau, aku bersedia memutuskan nipple-mu ini hmm?" jawab Suga, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mihhaaannnnhhh haeeh.." jawab Jimin sembari terus mendesah.

Kini, tangan Suga mulai liar, ia memasukkan jari jemari kekarnya ke dalam mulut Jimin, mengocok habis isinya, dan, menarik keluar lidah Jimin, hingga sang empunya terpaksa menganga besar.

"Mmmnnnm.."

"Ahhhhh"

"Mmmpphh"

Desahan nikmat terus keluar dari bibir indah Jimin, 1 jam, kegiatan panas mereka tak kinjung selesai.

"Tunggu puncaknya sayang."

~~~~~~

Jin menikmati secangkir susu strawberry,menikmati rasa asam dan manis secara bersamaan.

Masih terbayang baginya kala pria tampan meminta nomor handphonenya,sampai sebuah wajah terpampang jelas di TV.

Ia memuncratkan susu strawberry,pria di TV itu.Pria yang meminta no hp nya,terpampang jelas di TV.

"Yak kenapa aku tak sadar jika pria itu adalah bias ku,is Jin pabbo," teriak Jin kesal.

~~~~~~

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat,saat tangan Baekhyun mulai memainkan miliknya yang masih terbungkus didalam celana.

"Kau nakal juga ya?," ujar Chanyeol serak.

"Yeollie disini panas dan sakit," tunjuk Baekhyun kearah miliknya.

Chanyeol menampilkan smirk iblisnya,persetan jika Baekhyun adalah seorang namja.Yang terpenting saat ini ia harus menuntaskan nafsunya,kejantanannya sudah berkedut keras minta dilepaskan.

Tapi Chanyeol sadar ia tak sebodoh itu untuk menuntaskan hasratnya ditengah jalan seperti ini.

"Yeollie, kumohon bantu aku.Panas sekali hiks," rengek Baekhyun.

Oke kewarasan Chanyeol mulai ia tepis,ia menatap lapar pada sosok dihadapannya.Dengan baju yang sudah terbuka dan wajah yang memerah menahan nafsu yang akan meledak.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau ingin ku puaskan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan smirk iblisnya

"Ne kumohon bantu aku,hiks panas sekali," rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil suatu alat didalam kantong celananya,awalnya ia berniat untuk memakainya dengan para jalan.Tapi apa daya sekarang santapan tak kalah lezatnya tersaji dihadapannya.

Chanyeol membuka paksa celana Baekhyun,dan terkagum menatap pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.Milik Baekhyun yang merah dan mungil dilengkapi dengan sperma yang mulai membasahi ujungnya.

Chanyeol meraih kejantanan itu dan mengocoknya kasar.

"Aaah Yeollie perlahan itu sakit," ujar Baekhyun sambil meremas kursi mobil.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat temponya,dirasa jika benda munyil itu akan memuntahkan isinya.Chanyeol langsung memakaikan cock ring dengan cepat.

"Is sakit..Hiks lepaskan hiks aaaa" teriak Baekhyun kasar,ia frustasi karna pelepasannya tak bisa keluar karna ditahan dengan cock ring itu.

"Bertahanlah sampai dirumah ku Baekhyun,aku akan memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara," tawa Chanyeol pelan.

Oke mangsa baru sudah ia dapatkan.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh lemas Baekhyun,segera saja ia membuka pakaian mereka berdua.Menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu keatas kasur dan menatapnya dengan tatapan buas.

Kulit putih susu,bibir merah merona dan tak lupa dengan nipel ping kecoklatan yang sangat menggoda.

Oke nafsu Chanyeol sekarang memuncak,sebelum itu ia harus membuat perjanjian dengan Baekhyun.Agar sekretarisnya ini mau menuntaskan nafsunya setiap hari.

~~~~~~

"Perlahan Yeollie,lepaskan alat itu.Itu sakit hiks hiks," rengek Baekhyun mencoba menggapain alat yang terpasang dikejantanannya.

Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun dengan kasar sampai membuat sudut bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Diam kau! Kau harus memuaskanku sekarang jangan banyak bertanya atau aku akan membunuhmu.Kau paham!" Teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti,

~~~~~~

"Sekarang, kau puaskan aku dulu." ucap Chanyeol beringas, terukir, smirk khas iblis di wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kayu, dengan ukuran klasik di tepian nya. Gagang besi nan mengkilat, menambah kengerian pada lemari itu. Dan benar saja, ketika Chanyeol membuka lemari itu, terpampang jelas, deretan sex toy's yang sudah ditata dengan rapi, menurut ukuran, hingga kegunaannya.

"Yang mana saja yang harus aku gunakan ya??" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah! Ini saja!! Ini pasti menyenangkan." setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, segera, ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah ter engah engah dengan sedikit mendesah, karena tak kunjung dapat pelepasan.

"Baekhyun, berikan kedua tanganmu." ucap Chanyeol usil. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun yang segera ingin di perbolehkan untuk pelepasan menuruti semua perkataan Chanyeol, atasan nya itu.

Sebuah kalung di pakaikan ke leher Baekhyun, kedua tangannya di ikat dan di letakkan di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, berlutut didepanku."

"Buka lebar selangkangan mu."

"Aaaarrrhhhhhhhggg!!!!!!" Teriak Baekhyun, ketika sebuah ekor kucing mantap, menancap pada lubang belakang nya, membuat Baekhyun nyaris menubruk milik Chanyeol.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol segera menahan kepala Baekhyun, agar tubuhnya tak menimpa Junior Chanyeol. Sementara tangan kirinya, masih asik memutar mutar ekor kucing yang tertancap pada lubang Baekhyun, dengan niatan, agar Baekhyun terbiasa, dengan mainannya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Chanyeol yang tak sabaran, malah memaju-mundurkan mainannya itu dengan tempo sangat cepat, tak peduli wajah kesakitan Baekhyun.

"Aaahhhhh! Ahhhhh! Sa- sakit!!" desah Baekhyun, tak tahan dengan rasa sakit, airmata Baekhyun mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Yeollie, jeb-haaa!!!!" desah nya dengan sedikit tersedu sedu.

"Baek-ah, bukankah kau yang menginginkan nya hmm?" jawab Chanyeol, sembari menjilati setiap airmata yang ingin keluar dari mata Baekhyun.

"Anieyo, ah, ahhhhh kuuhh,.."

Tangan Chanyeol beralih, kini, ia menggenggam rahang kecil milik Baekhyun, membenarkan posisi Baekhyun agar tetap tegak, dan mendongak kan wajah Baekhyun untuk melihatnya.

"Palli, bicara yang cepat dan jelas! Atau aku akan menghidupkan ekor ini dan bermain dengan lubang mu?" kini, Chanyeol telah memperlambat tempo nya, mencoba membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara di sela desahan nya.

"Ahhhhh kuu, inggghhh innnnn, denggg ahhhhh, aaahhhhnn, punyaaaah ah ahhhhh,"

"Lamban!" bentak Chanyeol, dan mempercepat tempo nya lagi, membuat Baekhyun terus mendesah, tanpa sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ahhhhh, je je ball aaahhhh, Yeol-ie, ahhhhh, I, waaaannnntttt, youuhhhhhhhh," ucap Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol mendengar nya

"Do you want me hmm? Puaskan penisku dengan mulutmu dulu, baru aku mau" ucap Chanyeol menantang. Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan nya pada rahang Baekhyun, dan membiarkannya mencoba meraih Junior nya yang ter ekspos.

Baekhyun mulai menjilati penis Chanyeol, mencoba memasukkannya ke mulut merona itu.

"Ahhhhh," satu desahan, lolos dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, jika tak ingin dirimu mati."

Makin cepat, Baekhyun menjilati penis itu, dengan tetap mencoba memasukkannya ke mulut merona itu.

"Ahhhhh! Palli!!!" pinta Chanyeol memaksa

Hingga akhirnya, penis itu lolos, memasuki mulut Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, bermainlah, puaskan aku."

Segera, Baekhyun memaju-mundurkan penis Chanyeol di mulutnya, sesekali sedikit menggigit,

"Ahhhhh" gigitan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol meringis nikmat.

Baekhyun mempercepat temponya, hingga cairan kental menyembur memenuhi mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari mulutnya, dan berniat memuntahkan cairan yang tengah memenuhi mulutnya itu,

"Telan, jika kau buang, kau mati." ucap Chanyeol, kembali mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun ke atas,

Susah payah, Baekhyun menelan saliva nya yang bercampur dengan cairan bernama sperma itu.

"Aku ingin muntah." batin Baekhyun

Seperti membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan satunya, dan membiarkan ekor tersebut bergetar dengan kecepatan medium-easy,

Tak ada pilihan lain, Baekhyun menelan seluruh isi mulutnya, badannya sedikit lemas,

"Lakukan lagi, ini yang terakhir, setelah ini, kita bermain."

Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, kembali ia jilati penis Chanyeol, memasukkannya ke mulut, mengulumnya, menggigit, dan memaju-mundurkan.

"Ahhhhh,"

"Ahhhhh, lagi"

"Ahhhhh, faster!!!"

"Ahhhhh palli!"

"AHHHHH!!!" desahan terakhir Chanyeol itu, kembali mengeluarkan cairan kehidupannya.

Kurang puas melihat Baekhyun, ia memperdalam tancapan ekor itu pada lubang Baekhyun, dan dengan bahagianya, menghidupkan mode Hard-Hard.

Badan Baekhyun menegang, terkejut, dan segera akan jatuh ke arah Chanyeol.

Namun na'as, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kebelakang, dan sukses menghantam kasur big size itu,

Dan sialnya, ekor tadi malah lebih menancap dalam, dan tanpa sengaja, menggeser ke mode SUPER HARD-SUPER HARD.

Badan Baekhyun menggeliat tak karuan, tak tentu arah,

Baekhyun ingin berbalik, untuk tengkurap,

"Big no baby, rasanya nikmatnya, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan smirk, dan menahan bahu Baekhyun agar tak berbalik dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya, mulai liar, dengan menarik narik gemas penis Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh Yeollie!!"

"Ahhhhh, je baalll!!"

"Ahhhhh, Chan-ie!!"

"Aaahhhhh!!!"

"Aaahhhhh!!! Je ball aaahhhh!!"

"Chanyeol- ahhhhh, je ball aaahhhh!!!"

"Ahhhhh, sakit!"

Hiks hiks hiks

Kesakitan, namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum puas, dan lebih menari kasar penis Baekhyun.

Dirinya sudah tersendu sendu, mendesah dan menangis, sambil memohon

"Je ball aaahhhh!"

"PLEASE Chan Aaaaaaahhhhhh"

Hingga satu setengah jam, akhirnya penyiksaan itu berakhir. Berkali-kali Baekhyun ingin keluar, namun cock ring yang masih setia terpasang itu membuat Baekhyun tak mampu berkutik.

Badannya sudah lelah, pegal, airmatanya telah mengering, karena sejak 20 menit terakhir, Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Melihat Baekhyun yang berantakan, membuat Chanyeol tambah bergairah. Ikatan Baekhyun di lepas, ekor nya pun di lepas, sementara cock ring, tetap tak di lepas.

Dengan nafas terengah, Baekhyun mencoba berbicara

"Yeollie, lepaskan, jeball." pinta Baekhyun lemah.

Tak tinggal diam, posisi Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring lemas ini dijadikannya kesempatan untuk menyiksa Baekhyun lagi, kali ini bukan dengan sex toy's tapi, dengan jari kakinya.

Chanyeol berdiri, mengangkat kaki Baekhyun tinggi, dan membuka selangkangan Baekhyun lebar, dengan cock ring yang sudah terlepas, dengan teganya Chanyeol menjepit penis Baekhyun dengan jempol dan telunjuk kakinya, sembari menggesekan nya kasar,

"Aaahhhhh! Sakit!" rintih Baekhyun dengan segala tenaga yang ia punya.

"Mwo? Enak? Baiklah, akan ku tambah." ucap Chanyeol, dan dengan kasarnya menginjak penis Baekhyun dengan telapak kakinya.

"Ahhhhh! Ani!!!! Ahhhhh!!"

"Aaahhhhh, je ball aaahhhh!!! Anieyo!!!! Aniiiiiiiiii!!! Ahhhhh!!!"

"Ani Chanyeol-ah, aniiiiiiiiii ahhhhh!!" mohon Baekhyun se tulus mungkin

45 menit, sedari tadi, Baekhyun telah keluar berkali-kali, permainan kasar Chanyeol membuatnya tambah lemas, bahkan kini, rasanya bernafas saja sudah tak mampu.

"Ah, lemah sekali, baru juga sebentar, kini giliranku kau puaskan Baekhyun-ah" jawab Chanyeol, memperlihatkan smirk nya lagi.

Tanpa belas kasih, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun kasar, membuka sedangkangan Baekhyun selebar mungkin, hingga sang empunya meringis kesakitan.

Kakinya kembali Chanyeol angkat tinggi, kini di tekuk pada bagian lutut, meletakkannya di bahu tegap Chanyeol.

Sementara Baekhyun, hanya pasrah, akan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya malam ini.

Dengan semangat, Chanyeol memantapkan miliknya agar tepat masuk pada lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun.

JJLEEEEEBBB

Dalam satu hentakan, penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk dengan sempurna pada lubang Baekhyun...

"Arg appo,"

~~~~~~

**6 KILLER (6)**

**OhSehun**

Aku menemukan mangsa baru untuk novel baru ku,kurasa S.O akan senang menerimanya

Ahahah

**KimJongin**

Wow pria yang manis,aku juga menemukan mangsa baru kuharap darahnya sangat memuaskan

**ParkChanyeol**

Kalian tau aku menderita hyper seks dan sekarang sedang menyetubuhi sekretarisku.Wah alat-alat Suga sangat menyenangkan hahahahah,haruskah aku merobek analnya?

**MinYoongi**

Kau juga menyetubuhi sekretaris mu? Wow! Kau merobek analnya? Hahah aku bahkan mencambuk kejantanan mungilnya hahahah

**KimNamjoon**

Aku baru saja menemukan mangsa yang pantas.Woah mangsa kalian menggiurkan ya

**KimTaehyung**

Woi! Kalian masih belum berubah! Hentikan sebelum kejadian lama terulang.

Namja lain itu meringis dan berniat pergi kembali keKorea menghentikan niat lima sahabat gilanya itu.

"Bunnie besok kita harus terbang ke Korea,persiapkan dirimu!"

**Ditunggu next chapternya wwkwkwkwk semoga puas wkwkwk****yang mau bisa dicek di watpad @nisasmngt****nisasmngt****Makasih mas :v udah baca wkwkwk happy dah**


	3. 03

**Sebelum membaca saya sarankan untuk buat yang hompobic bagusan minggir**

**No plagiat**

**Projek nisasmngt**

**genre maturebisa dicek di watpad @nisasmngt**

**Summary**

**Siapa yang menyangka 5 orang namja yang sangat terkenal memiliki hidup yang sempurna,namun memiliki keanehan pada diri mereka masing-masing**

**Dont forget to like and comment...please :v follow me yeah**

**~~~~~~**

Baekhyun meremas rambutnya kasar,berharap seluruh beban dikepalanya hilang.Masa depannya! Ciuman pertamanya! Bahkan keperjakaannya! Diambil oleh atasannya dalam semalam!

Ia kecewa sangat sangat kecewa,bahkan mereka baru mengenal satu hari dan atasannya sudah menyetubuhi nya berkali-kali sampai membuat tubuh bagian belakangnya sakit.

Kejantanan yang memerah sakit,lubang anal yang berdarah,dan kertas perjanjian yang membuatnya muak ingin bunuh diri.

Hiks

Satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Baekhyun,merutuki tubuhnya yang tak menolak sentuhan atasannya.Menatap kertas perjanjian itu lama-lama dan menangisinya.

**_Seoul,Kamis 28 Maret 2019_**

**_Saya Byun Baekhyun bertanda tangan dibawah ini akan melakukan perjanjian dengan Park Chanyeol._**

**_1.Membiarkan dia menyetubuhi saya_**

**_2.Membiarkan dia menjadikan saya seks slave_**

**_3.Menjadikan saya budak_**

**_4.Menjadikan saya pelampiasan dan pembuangan sperma_**

**_5.Membantunya menyembuhkan penyakit hyper seks yg diderita Chanyeol._**

**_Jika saya melanggar saya rela orang tua saya dibunuh dengan keji,dihadapan saya_**

**_Sekian surat pernyataan ini,saya Byun Baekhyun menyutujui segala saran Park Chanyeol._**

"Bagaimana ini,hiks kenapa harus aku!" Ujar Baekhyun kasar meremas rambut nya frustasi.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana Park Chanyeol,pemuda itu meninggalkan Baekhyun satu jam yang lalu karna harus berangkat kekantor menyisakan Baekhyun yang tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

Masih terbanyang bagi Baekhyun kegiatan panasnya bersama sang atasan,membuat rona merah mulai muncul dipipi manisnya.

Flash Back

JJLEEEEEBBB

Dalam satu hentakan, penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk dengan sempurna pada lubang Baekhyun...

"Arg appo," Teriak Baekhyun kasar.

Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun kembali berharap agar bocah itu diam,ia mengambil celana dalam miliknya dan menyumpalnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah berteriak dan nikmati ini jalang," ujar Chanyeol sambil memakaikan kembali cock ring keatas kepala junior Baekhyun.

"Mmmmmh," geleng Baekhyun berusaha mengatakan kalau alat itu sangat sakit.

Chanyeol hanya mengabaikan dan langsung saja memundur majukan penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun,ia menggeram nikmat lubang itu sangat sempit,panas dan mengurut kencang juniornya

'Ah lubang yang sangat pas,seperti waktu itu,' ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencium puting kanan Baekhyun,menggigitnya kuat membuat sang empu beteriak keras karna putingnya berdarah.

"Mmmmmmhhh Mmmmmh," tangis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama kearah puting Baekhyun yang lain,setelah dirasa cukup ia mulai mempercepat tempo permainannya.

"Ah nikmat,terus remas milikku," ujar Chanyeol menikmati setiap remasan pada juniornya.

Baekhyun yang ingin sampai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karna pelepasannya selalu ditahan oleh alat yang dipasang diatas miliknya.

Dirasa hampir mencapai puncak Chanyeol kembali menghentak tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar,tanpa memikirkan bahwa lubang itu sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

'Eomma hiks maafkan Baekkie' batin Baekhyun.

Hangat

Panas

Dan penuh

Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat milik Chanyeol memuntahkan isinya,perlahan kepalanya mulai pusing karna pelepasan yang kunjung tak bisa dikeluarkan.

Gelap

Dingin

Melihat Baekhyun yang pingsan,Chanyeol menampikkan smirk nya dan memakai tubuh pingsan itu berkali-kali sampai ia puas dan lemas.

Kegiatan yang ia mulai dari pukul 8 malam,berhenti saat dirasa pagi sudah menjelang.

Chanyeol melirik sedikit kearah jam,pukul 6 pagi.

"Hah sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap pergi berkerja," ujar Chanyeol meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya Baekhyun.

Tak lupa mempotret tubuh Baekhyun untuk ia jadikan koleksi,puting yang berdarah,kejantanan yang memerah dan membiru,kiss mark diseluruh tubuh,darah dilubang anal,lebam diseluruh tubuh dan sudut bibir yang robek.

"Sepertinya mangsa kali ini sangat manis,em Baekhyun.Nama yang manis,sama seperti lubang dan bibir nya," ujar Chanyeol meninggalkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun.

flashback off

"Sepertinya aku harus mandi,tubuhku sangat lengket," ringis Baekhyun.

Ia mencoba berdiri,sampai tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa sangat sakit dan ia terjatuh.Ia meringis mencoba bangkit karna keadaan yang tak memungkinkan terpaksa ia menarik kakinya kearah kamar mandi.

Mendudukkan diri didalam bath-up dilengkapi air panas yang mengalir tiada hentinya.

"Hiks eommaaa," rengek Baekhyun.

Tangisannya berhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara dari luar "Baek kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih terasa sakit? Maafkan aku Baek.Aku membawa kan mu makanan,ayo kita makan," ujar Chanyeol dari luar kamar mandi.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas mencoba bangkit tapi bagian belakangnya masih terasa sangat sakit.

"AARRRG!" teriak Baekhyun keras.

Chanyeol yang mendengar,teriakan Baekhyun langsung saja mendobrak pintu kamar mandi,menatap tubuh lemas Baekhyun.

Perlahan rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya,sedikit heran baru kali ini ia merasa bersalah setelah melukai seseorang.

"Ayo aku akan menggendongmu,kurasa aku sangat kasar tadi malam.Maafkan aku Baek," ukar Chanyeol menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya,sampai memakaikan kemeja Chanyeol yang begitu kebesaran.

Menyuapi makanan kedalam mulut Baekhyun,ya mereka seperti sepasang kekasih saat ini.Sampai suara berat Chanyeol membuyarkan semuanya.

"Kau harus tinggal disini Baek untuk melayani nafsuku," ujar Chanyeol enteng.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah,tubuhnya masih sakit dan putingnya sangat sakit sekali.

"Atau kau ingin orang tua mu kuhabisi hah!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang menerima bentakan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalnya dan mengangguk menyetujui kalau ia akan tinggal dengan Chanyeol.

~~~~~

Kai menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo,ia tau jika pria kecil ini menyukainya.Sehingga ia memilih untuk bermain-main lebih tepatnya mendapatkan hati korbannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungsoo bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Kai sambil memakan makanan yang disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Ia akui masakan Kyungsoo sangat enak,Kai tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo membuat seluruh masakan dengan perasaan cinta.

"Ne,bertanya saja Kai," angguk Kyungsoo kecil.

"Kau pernah berfikir bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai adalah orang yang suka melukai tubuh kekasihnya?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Maksudku ia menyukai saat melihat darah kekasihnya daripada senyuman kekasihnya itu.Apa kau akan meninggalkannya?" Tanya Kai sambil meminum secangkir kopi.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung kenapa Kai bertanya seperti itu,tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat buku karangan S.O yang ia pinjam dari Luhan '5 X and 1 O'

Dijelaskan didalam buku itu enam orang namja menderita penyakit jiwa lebih tepatnya,menyiksa orang lain demi kepuasan mereka.Trauma berlebihan bahkan luka yang terlalu berat membuat enam namja itu memilih kegelapan diiringi dengan karir yang semakin memuncak mereka malah menggunakan hal kotor untuk mencari kepuasan dan kesenangan.

Tak dijelaskan kenapa enam namja itu melakukan hal keji,bahkan dua orang dari namja itu memperkosa pria uke manis dan merobek lubang anak mereka.

Dan naas satu dari enam namja itu berhenti karna ia bertemu cinta sejatinya,lima namja lain tersenyum miris menyadari bahwa mereka tak akan dicintai sebegitu kuatnya.

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo masih terlena dalam alunan tulisan karya S.O,ia menyukai salah satu tokoh didalam sana.Namanya Kim Jongin,dan dipanggil Kai.Si pria psycopath suka menyiksa pasangannya dengan cara membuat luka-luka kecil dengan silet yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

Kai tokoh yang memiliki masa lalu kelam berubah menjadi monster,menjadi penikmat darah dan seks yang melibatkan luka.

Tapi dibelakang buku itu terdapat sebuah kata yang mengandung beribu makna mendalam,walau Kyungsoo belum bisa menyimpulkan arti tulisan itu.Setidaknya ia tidak membenci seseorang yang memiliki penyakit seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkannya Kai,ia orang yang aku cintai.Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan dia hanya karna itu? Jika ia memang menginginkan darah ku,aku siap.Karna kami saling mencintai," ujar Kyungsoo berbinar.

Kai yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu langsung memegang dadanya,disana jantung nya sedang berdetak dengan sangat cepat.Perlahan ia menepis rasa itu dan menampilkan smirk khas miliknya.

"Woah jawaban yang sangat baik Kyung,kau lupa jika kau berjanji dengan teman mu sebentar lagi.Pergilah aku tak apa," ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam tangannya,sedikit membolakan matanya.Langsung saja ia pamit da berlari turun dari apartemen Kai.

Tanpa tau jika Kai sedang menampilkan smirk iblisnya sambil mengenggam sesuatu ditangan kirinya.Menjilat setiap cairan yang tertetes dari sana.

~~~~~

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah dipustaka berharap menemukan sosok namja pucat.

Oh Sehun

Perlahan Luhan menatap seseorang yang mirip dengan Sehun hanya saja gaya wajah nya sedikit berbeda.Mata yang tajam,dan em sedikit terkesan nakal dan seksi.Berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasa bersikap tampan tapi terkesan elegan.

Sosok itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"Hy kau Luhan? Aku S.O senang berkenalan dengan mu Luhan-ssi," ujar sosok itu.

Luhan membantu,dihadapannya sekarang adalah S.O? Penulis misterius yang bahkan tak ingin muncul di TV? Mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga bisa menemuka wajah tampan milik S.O yang sangat mirip dengan Oh Sehun.

"Ah halo S.O-ssi..ne Luham imnida,manaseo bangap seumnida S.O-ssi," ujar Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Hey jangan terlalu formal dengan ku Luhan-ssi,ahahahah" tawa S.O.

Tapi entah kenapa Luhan menyadari jika tawa itu sedikit dipaksa dan ada nada kebencian disetiap sela tawa pria tampan itu.

Luhan mendudukkan pantatnya dikursi setelah membaca kode mata dari S.O.Bolehkan Luhan menganggap ini sebagai kencan? Bisakah?

"Luhan-ssi kata Sehun kau sangat menyukai karya ku.Kenapa? Kau menyukai karyaku Luhan-ssi,novel ku menuliskan beberapa psycopath dan hal-hal berbau pembunuhan,pemerkosaan dan seks.

Luhan menelan salivanya kasar,apa yang harus ia katakan jika ia jatuh cinta pada tokoh didalam sana? Sangat terlihat konyol!

Ia menyukai tokoh dari '5 X and 1 O' bernama Oh Sehun,namja dingin tak ingin disentuh namun memiliki keunikan tersendiri yaitu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Menyiksa,menyekap bahkan memperkosa mangsa yang ia sukai didalam ruangan besi miliknya.Tak lupa darah orang itu akan menjadi tinta dalam novel karya Oh Sehun selanjutnya.

"Ah karna pembawaannya sangat indah,aku bahkan merasakan jika itu adalah kenyataan.Ia sangat pandai dalam segala hal," ujar Luhan tertawa.

S.O yang mendengar jawaban itu malah tersenyum aneh,meneliti tubuh Luhan seakan-akan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

'Tentu saja aku membuatnya nyata karna aku sudah melakukan segala hal'

Saat Luhan sedang asyik berbaca dengan S.O,sebuah pesan masuk kedalam handphone nya.

**Do Cimol Setan**

Hei Rusa sialan! 5 kali lipat kau harus janji! Dan aku ingin membaca season 2 dari '5 X and 1 O'.

Luhan membulatkan matanya bingung sejak kapan Kyungsoo menyukai buku seperti itu.

Luhan segera menatap wajah S.O.

"S.O-ssi sepertinya aku tidak bisa kali ini.Kapan-kapan saja bertemunya ne? Aku harus bertemu Kyungsoo.Bye-bye S.O-ssi" ujar Luhan sambil berlari dari perpustakaan.

S.O segera menelfon seseorang dibalik saja.

"Ada apa hah!" tanya orang itu kasar.

"Hey sabar bung,kau ingin tau sesuatu?" bisik Sehun lambat.

"Apa itu?"

"Korban kita memiliki hubungan yang kuat,jangan salah satu dari kita gegabah," ujar S.O yang langsung mematikan handphonenya.

Sehun kembali meminum cairan yang ia simpan didalam tasnya,sambil menyeringai iblis menatap foto yang dikirim teman-temannya.

~~~~~

"Daphhhh yeon- nnnimmmmhhh" lirih Jimin.

Hmm?" jawab Suga dengan tetap mencium kasar setiap tubuh Jimin, tak lupa untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan.

"Tangghhhhh an kuuuuuhhhh!!! Ahhhhh! Sakkkkk kkkiiiitttt." erang Jimin.

"Hmm." jawab Suga tak peduli, bahkan sesungguhnya erangan Jimin itu malah membuat nafsunya naik.

Tangannya yang tadi baru saja keluar dari mulut Jimin, kini menjalar, menyusuri setiap inci tubuh Jimin, perlahan, merambat ke tubuh belakang Jimin, membuat sang empunya menggeliat ketara.

Tepat pada tulang punggungnya, membua dirinya naik-turun, geli, aneh, nikmat, mungkin itulah serangkaian sensasi yang tengah Jimin rasakan saat ini. Bibir Suga yang tengah girang mencium perut Jimin, kini makin menggila, saat perut Jimin naik, menekan bibir tajam Suga.

Menyeringai senang ketika bibirnya ditekan perut datar Jimin, giginya tampak, dan dengan segera menggigit dengan gigi depannya, kali ini bukan hanya meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan, namun Suga sedikit bermain dengan menarik kulit perut Jimin, hingga punggung Jimin terus naik, di ikuti dengan serangkaian suara merdu yang menggairahkan.

Desahan terus menerus keluar dari bibir penuh Jimin, urat lehernya sudah keluar, keringat membanjiri dirinya,

Tiba-tiba, Suga menghentikan permainan panasnya sejenak, meninggalkan Jimin yang terengah.

Dengan tetap menindih Jimin, tangannya membuka nakas meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah benda berwarna hitam.

Dengan kasar Suga memindahkan tangan Jimin kebelakang punggung, dan menekan perut Jimin agar menghimpit kedua tangan mungil nya.

Menyilangkan tangan Jimin.

Dan dengan kasar membekap mulut Jimin dengan lakban hitam tadi. Membuat Desahan gairah Jimin tertahan.

Suga melanjutkan me lakban tangan Jimin yang berada di balik punggung itu erat, agar tak bisa lepas.

Puas dengan keadaan Jimin yang di lakban tangannya, juga di bekap mulutnya, membuat Suga gila.

"Buka selangkangan mu sekarang."

Dengan susah payah, Jimin membuka selangkangannya di depan yang sekarang duduk tepat di Junior milik Jimin.

"Lebih lebar"

Jimin mencoba, namun nihil, ia tak dapat membuka nya lebih lebar lagi.

Dengan teganya, Suga mendorong lebih lebar selangkangan Jimin dengan kedua lutut nya, membuat Jimin menggeram kesakitan.

"Mpppphhhhhttt!!" erang Jimin, ketika Suga terus menerus mencoba mengangakan lebar selangkangan Jimin.

Setelah puas menyakiti selangkangan Jimin, kini smirk nya kembali merekah, menandakan siap menyiksa Jimin dengan cara baru lagi.

Hingga

Ppuuukkkkk

Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup kuat, menggema di ruangan ini.

"Ngggghhhhh!!!!!" sahut Jimin, saat merasakan ngilu di Junior miliknya

Ppuuukkkkk

"Ngggghhhhh" erang Jimin kesakitan, saat untuk yang kedua kalinya Suga menepuk Junior nya keras.

Ppuuukkkkk

Tubuh Jimin menggeliat gila, mencoba lolos dari Suga, namun, dengan banyaknya pergerakan Jimin, membuat Suga makin keras menepuk penis Jimin yang terbalut celana jeans ketat itu, mencetak kasar perawakan penis milik Jimin

Ppuuukkkkk

Semakin banyak Jimin bergerak, maka semakin keras pula pukulan Suga pada penis Jimin.

Hingga tujuh belas kali, akhirnya pukulan Suga pada Junior Jimin berakhir. Membiarkan tubuh lemas, juga berkeringat Jimin istirahat, urat lehernya tampak masih keluar, tubuhnya masih tegang. Sedangkan Suga? Tampak cukup puas dengan permainannya.

5 menit berlalu, cukup lama menurut Suga, untuk membiarkan Jimin istirahat.

Merasa tak puas di kantor, Suga segera memakaikan pakaian Jimin, dengan tambahan, sebuah kalung anjing, lengkap dengan tali pembawanya, di pakaikan ke leher Jimin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Suga menarik Jimin, untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Hingga tiba di dalam lift, Suga menyembunyikan tali itu kedalaman pakaian Jimin, dan saat pintu lift di buka, mereka berjalan menuju basement seperti seorang atasan dan sekretaris saja.

Semua orang memperhatikan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Jimin, karena gaya berjalannya yang aneh.

Dan, saat sampai di parkiran, Suga memerintahkan Jimin untuk duduk di kursi sebelah sopir, dengan Suga yang menyetir.

Tubuh Jimin bergetar hebat, tat kala merasakan ngilu di seluruh tubuhnya.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Suga melajukan mobil pribadinya menurut kawasan elit, yang terdapat sebuah rumah mewah, dengan beberapa patung dewa dewi Yunani, menambah kesan mahal pada bangunan itu. Rerumputan yang di potong sama datar, juga pepohonan di setiap tepi halaman nya, menambahkan kesan asri.

Tak lama Suga memarkirkan mobil ferrari-nya, ia menyeret Jimin menggunakan tali, hingga menyusuri beberapa ruangan di rumah milik Suga. Sampai akhirnya, tibalah di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Trials. Jimin mulai ketakutan, ia tahu, bos nya ini bukan perusahaan properti biasa, namun juga yang berhubungan dengan BDSM, ya, Y COMPANY, bukanlah perusahaan properti biasa, di balik melejit nya saham perusahaan ini, terdapat sisi kelam, yaitu, produser terbesar sex toy's.

Suga menyeret Jimin kembali, memasuki ruangan gelap gulita tanpa secercah cahaya pun. Sekarang, tepat, pukul 06.00 PM kst, menuju malam, Suga bahagia, karena artinya, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk permainannya.

"Dapyeon-nim.." lirih Jimin saat Suga membawa dirinya tepat menuju sebuah kursi lengkap dengan rantai yang menggantung

"Kau tahu? Aku punya barang baru yang belum di uji," ucap Suga tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Jimin.

"Duduk." titah Suga, yang segera di turuti Jimin tanpa bantahan.

Dengan kasar, Suga menyayat celana Jimin, hingga menampakkan celana dalamnya yang telah lembab. Dalam sekali sentakan, Suga berhasil merobek celana dalam Jimin, menampakkan penis Jimin yang sudah tegak.

"Kau horny baby." goda Suga, spontan Jimin menunduk malu. Dengan sigap, Suga mengangkat kedua tangan Jimin, dan manautkannya di rantai yang menggantung tepat di atas kepala Jimin.

"Letakkan kakimu pada tangan kursi." lanjut Suga memerintah, dan pastinya di turuti Jimin. Dan dengan satu sentakan lagi, Suga merobek seluruh pakaian Jimin, kini Jimin naked! Jimin hendak menurunkan kakinya dari pegangan kursi, namun, dengan cekatan Suga memborgol kaki Jimin pada kaki kursi, dan Jimin tak bisa bergerak.

Perlahan, rantai mulai naik, menggantungkan keadaan Jimin, ia seperti terbang, tidak ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang menapak.

Dengan nakal, Suga memutar dan menarik gemas penis Jimin,

"Aaahhhhh" lenguh Jimin, saat merasakan nikmat pada miliknya.

Suga terus memainkan milik Jimin, memuaskan hasrat Jimin, namun, saat akan klimaks, Suga menghentikan permainannya, membuat Jimin menggeram kesal.

Suga mengambil sebuah alat, yang berbentuk seperti penis, hanya saja memiliki lubang.

Dengan satu hentakan, Suga menanamkan penis Jimin pada alat itu,

"Aaahhhhh!! Arrgh!!!" erang Jimin kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, setelah Suga menekan tombol, alat itu berputar, dan terus mengecil, seperti akan menghancurkan milik Jimin.

"Arrrggggghhhhh!! Saaakkk hiiittthh!!!" desah Jimin memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ahhhhh!!! SUGA - SSI!!!!" desahan terakhir Jimin itu sukses membuat Suga me berhentikan alatnya untuk terus meremas punya Jimin.

"Waeyo? Apa nikmat?" tanya Suga tak berdosa. Jimin tak menjawab, dan sukses membuat Suga marah.

"Kau tak menjawab hmm?"

"Ah, ne, gwenchanayo" lanjut Suga, dan hal aneh terjadi, rantainya semakin tinggi, dan otomatis kursi tempat kaki Jimin di borgol juga naik, dengan tangkas, Suga menahan kursi itu dengan sebelah kaki.

"Ahhhhh!! Sakit!!!" Jimin merasakan ngilu di tangan dan punggungnya, tangannya terus di tarik ke atas, sementara kakinya di tahan di kursi, rasanya tangan dan kakinya akan putus

"Arrgh, mianhae!! Appo!!!" erang Jimin kesakitan

"Arrgh, Jeball!!!" mohon Jimin.

"Bicara yang benar." jawab Suga dingin

"Aaarrrgggghhhh!!! MIANHAEYO, DAPYEON-NIM!!!" jawab Jimin, menahan kesakitan. Namun Suga tak kunjung menghentikannya

"Jeball" pinta Jimin putus asa, dan semuanya berhenti. Suga melepaskan borgol pada kaki Jimin, dan kini, Jimin tergantung seperti daging sapi yang siap di potong.

Suga menyeret Rantai Jimin menuju shower di ruangan itu.

JJLEEEEEBBB!!!!

Tanpa aba-aba, Suga menusukan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jimin. Tubuh Jimin menegang, matanya membulat nyaris sempurna, dan mulutnya ternganga, bersiap melayangkan satu raungan menyedihkan

"Arrrgggghhhh!!!! Sakkkkk kkkiiiitttthhhh" kaki Jimin yang menggantung ke bawah, kini mulai Suga angkat dari belakang, menyusuri setiap inci paha atas Jimin, hingga sampai di lutut, membentuk sudut 90

Tubuh Jimin bergetar, airmatanya mulai mengucur deras, membasahi pipinya yang sudah sejak tadi merona kemerahan.

"Hiks hiks Appo" rintih Jimin di sela tangisannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tangisan Jimin, Suga terus memaju-mundurkan miliknya pada lubang Jimin.

Suga mempercepat temponyau, tanpa mempedulikan tangisan juga erangan Jimin.

"Ahhhhh, goooodd, you're so thick baby." satu desahan akhirnya lolos dari mulut Suga.

Selang 20 menit, Suga mencapai puncak

"I'm coming." sahut Suga bahagia. Cairan kental nya memenuhi lubang Jimin, hingga merembes keluar,

Suga puas, Jimin menderita. Suga meninggalkan Jimin dengan keadaan naked, setelah melepas rantai di tangan Jimin, ia meninggalkan Jimin di ruang jahannam itu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekali pun.

Suga mengambil benda pintar yang ada didalam kantongnya,menelfon seseorang.

"Chanyeol-ssi aku memiliki alat yang cukup menarik,apa kau ingin memilikinya? Aku punya harga khusus untukmu. Bagaimana?" ucap Suga menggoda.

"Apa gunanya?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

"Kau akan tahu jika melihat benda ini." jawab Suga menggoda.

"Jjinjja? Sepertinya menarik, akan ku ambil satu jam lagi. Kau bisa menungguku di tempat biasa." titah Chanyeol,lalu secara sepihak,langsung saja ia memutuskan sambungan handpone tanpa memikirkan jawaban Suga.

~~~~~

Jin menata cafe yang akan segera ia buka,perlahan ia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat layar handphone nya menyala, terpampang sebuah chat dengan nomor tidak dikenal.

**82 11 8855 0989**

Yak, katanya kau ingin menebus kesalahanmu, kenapa tidak menghubungi ku juga?

**Jin**

Nugu?

**82 11 8855 0989**

Ah,kau mengecewakanku

**Jin**

Maaf, aku lupa, sungguh.

**82 11 8855 0989**

Aish, jjinjja?? Bertukar nomor, kemarin, ingat?

**Jin**

Namjoon-ssi?

**82 11 8855 0989**

Ne.

**Jin**

Ne,jadi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu?

**82 11 8855 0989**

Pertama kau harus menyimpan kontak ku dengan nama My bias lalu yang kedua kau harus main keapartemen ku setiap minggu.Kau bisa?

**Jin**

Ne Rm-ssi...aku harus berkerja,bye-bye

Jin menatap heran kearah ponselnya,bagaimana tidak seharusnya artis atau bias itu menyuruh seseorang untuk tidak masuk kedalam daerah teritorinya tapi ini? Kenapa? Ia malah menyuruh Jin masuk kedalam wilayahnya.

Aneh sekali

Jin duduk menunggu keempat sahabatnya,sampai matanya sedikit tak fokus saat menatap sahabat lamanya yang meninggalkan Korea setelah menikah dengan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai walau umur mereka berdua terpaut enam tahun.Sepertinya cinta namja yang menikahi sahabatnya tak luntur sampai sekarang.

"Jungkook-sii!" teriak Jin keras.

Jungkook yang merasa nama nya dipanggil langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesegaka arah akhirnya ia menemukan pelaku yang berteriak seperti orang gila.

"Jin Hyung,woah aku sangat kangen padamu," ujar Jungkook semangat.

"Tentu aku juga kangen padamu," ujar Jin tersenyum.

"Hahah kau masih belum berubah Hyung,em mana Baekhyun,Luhan Hyung,Kyungsoo Hyung dan Jimin Hyung?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"Owh mereka Kyungsoo masih dalam perjalan dan Luhan saat ini berada di perpustakaan katanya akan datang dalam beberapa menit lagi.Kalau Baekhyun dan Jimin aku belum mendapatkan kabar dari mereka sejak tadi malam," ujar Jin jujur.

Jungkook menelan salivanya kasar,sedikit cemas karna suami nya tiba-tiba mengajak kembali ke Korea.Kota tempat kenangan terkelam yang pernah dimiliki sang suami.

'Baekhyun dan Jimin Hyung semoga kalian selamat..hiks'

**Woah akhirnya chap 3 up juga wkwkwkw..**

**Bukittinggi,Sumatera Barat**

**bisa dicek di watpad @nisasmngt**

**nisasmngt**

**Gomawo**


End file.
